1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with a retention plate pivotally assembled thereto. The retention plate is locked thereto by means of interengagement between a tab from the retention platen and an embossment from the socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC (Integrated Circuit) package, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), is generally coupled with a system via a socket connector mounted on a mother board. The socket connector at least includes one socket body having a plurality of contacts received therein. To pre-position the CPU, a retention plate incorporated for implementing the purpose is usually provided. The retention plate is mostly connected to one end of the socket body in a rotatable manner and is able to be maneuvered to rotate between a closed position where it covers the socket body and an opened position where it's moved away from the socket body. When the CPU is seated upon the socket body, the retention plate could be maneuvered again by a user toward the socket body and applies depressing force to the periphery of the CPU. The retention plate also has a window thereof at a central position, allowing an external heat-sink to directly contact a top surface of the CPU. The retention plate also servers to evenly distribute the force applied on the CPU from an external loading arrangement.
The retention plate has a latching-releasing member engaged with the socket body. Referring to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,456 issued to Trout et al. on Aug. 1, 2006, a socket connector includes a socket body on which a CPU is mounted and a retention plate rotatable with respect to the socket body. Referring to FIGS. 1-6 of Trout, a front end section 40 of the retention plate 14 includes a latch element 90 that engages the retention plate 14 to hold the retention plate 14 in a closed position. The latch element 90 includes a beveled engagement surface 92 and a latching surface 94. The latch element 90 is pivotable in the directions of arrows A and B to latch and release the retention plate 14, with the latch element 90 being biased in the direction of arrow B.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,101 issued to Chiang on Mar. 24, 2009 discloses a socket connector having another type of latching-releasing manners for a retention plate. Referring to FIGS. 1-6 of Chiang, a front portion of the retention plate 3 has an elastic locking device which has a U-shaped elastic arm 30. The front end of the elastic arm 30 is a free end and has two hooks 301 that are located at both sides of the elastic arm 30. The front portion of the socket body 1 is also provided with a locking device which has two protruding blocks 12, two blocking portions 121 and two recessed troughs 122. A notch 13 is provided between the protruding blocks 12. The blocking portions 121 are formed on upper edges of the opposing insides of the protruding blocks 12. The recessed troughs 122 are formed on the rear sides of the blocking portions 121. When the front portion of the retention plate 3 is moved to a front portion of a socket body 1, the free end of the elastic arm 30 is pressed to move downwardly, so that the hooks 301 pass through the recessed troughs 122 respectively. Subsequently, the free ends of elastic arm 30 are released, so that the hooks 301 of the free end of the elastic arm 30 are hooked under the blocking portions 121 of the locking device of the socket body 1. The elastic locking device is accommodated in the notch 13, so that the elastic locking device on the front portion of the retention plate 3 is detachably locked to the locking device on the front portion of the socket body 1.